Avatar the last airbender Book 3 Fire
by Cee-Waterbender
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Aang mastered earthbending pretty well, and the gang is searching for JeongJeong now, so Aang can learn firebending, the solar eclipse is not so far away anymore... Zuko is still chasing them. He finds a girl who looks very familiar, though
1. Prologue

_For the record; I don't own Avatar the last airbender (if I just could). It's just a fanfic. But I like it _

**Chapter 1: Free?**

_Prison of the Fire nation…_  
In a great hall on a prison island… an army of Fire nation is having a party. With a lot of food and drinks. No one notices, that outside, a girl is sneaking out of the prison. Quietly she walks through the hall, looking for the way out. Then she spots a tap. Her brown eyes flickered.

"Finally…" she whispers, "Water!"

She bends some water out of the tap, and freezes it on the chain which is tied around her ankle. In one move she slams her foot against the wall, and the chain breaks.

"Almost free."

She continues her way out. Left, right, another right, no, dead and, back, left, left, right, and there is a door. The way out? The girl tries to open the door.

"Oh no, it's locked! Where is the key?"

She looks around, and discovers a hook in the wall, with… the key! She opens the door, and finds herself standing outside. Carefully she walks in the shade of the outer wall of the prison. Quietly, so the guards won't hear her.

"The sea, water… We're free!"

She starts to bend the water against the wall, and freezes it. Then breaks it. A piece of the wall breaks it, creating a tiny hole. She continues freezing and the hole grows bigger. When she stops the hole is big enough to let the people pass through. A large group of prisoners is escaping through the hole, one by one. The girl freezes all their chains and the people break free. Then they crawl to the nearest bushes, trying not to be seen by the guards. When they are safe from the Fire nation army, they start running. They arrive in a harbour, and they climb in a boat. The girl starts to bend the water, and soon they're sailing away.  
"Lets go home!" she shouts, and everyone yells with her, "FREEDOM"

_The Avatar's camp…_

It's late at night. Katara suddenly wakes up. She feels at her necklace…

"Mom…" she whispers.

She crawls out of her sleeping bag and walks to the river. She sits on a rock, and stares at the water. Suddenly she hears a sound, she looks around. Then Toph comes out of the bushes behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Toph asks. "Just… I'm… I had a bad dream" Katara explains. "Oh…do you want to talk about it?" "Well…" Katara sighs, "It's just that, I miss my family." "I understand," says Toph with a sad look on her face, "I sometimes miss my home too." Katara puts her arm around her. Toph turns away. "It's not like I don't like it with you, I just miss her." "I understand what you mean, but still, it's good that you agreed on teaching Aang earthbending. He's getting pretty good at it. And now he only has to learn firebending. And summer didn't even start yet! Thanks to you."

_She only tries to comfort me,_ Toph thought, _I still miss them, but Katara is doing her best._ "Thanks, Katara" "You're welcome"

And together they walked back to the camp.

_The Prisoners' boat…_

The girl was staring to the sky. Clouds were growing bigger and bigger, and the blue sky disappeared. The girl turned around to the other people on the boat.  
"There's going to be a storm… and by the looks of this, I'd say it's a big one. All the elders and the children go hide under the deck. I need the rest of you to help me. We've got to get this boat safe!"

The people did what se said. One woman went to the girl.  
"What is your plan Khloé?" she asked the girl.  
"We must get in the eye of the storm to be safe. It's going to be dangerous to come there. But then we're safe. Myari," she turned over to the woman, "If anything happens to me, you must go on. I know I'm the only waterbender here, but you have to get everyone home. That is the goal. I can save myself. So if I don't make it…" She turned away and looked to the storm in front of them, "bring the people back home… to the South Pole!"

Myari nodded. The boat sailed into the storm. And then the trouble started. Heavy rain fell. As the refugees were doing their best to keep the water out of the boat. Khloé bended the waves as best as she could so that they would get to the eye of the storm save. But then lightning stroke. As it hit the pole of the boat. The sails fell. Together with the pole. And it fell… right on Khloé! She was swept overboard, just as they were nearing the eye. She tried to get on the ship again, but the pole stroke her head, and she fell unconscious.

_Zuko and Iroh…_

Zuko woke up, as the first sunrays touched his face. He sat straight up, his uncle was still sleeping. Zuko decided to take a walk. Iroh would probably be up when he was back. He walked on a little path, heading for the beach. When he came there he sat on a rock. He looked out over the sea. Suddenly he saw something nearing him. A little black dot in the giant blue. When it came near the beach, Zuko saw that it was a…  
"A girl! There's a girl in the water!"

The girl drifted ashore, and Zuko pulled her out of the water. He took a good look at the girl. Then a look flashed over his face.  
_Is it possible? But what is she doing here? And where is…  
_"The Avatar." Zuko murmured. He took the girl up, throwing her over his shoulder. He walked back to the camp, where is uncle was already pouring a cup of tea.  
"Ah, there you are…" He saw Zuko had a girl over his shoulder. "Who is that?" Iroh asked him. "I found her," Zuko explained. "She drifted ashore as I was taking a walk." He laid the girl down. Then it hit Iroh. "Aaah, I see. She looks exactly as one of the Avatars' friends." He said. "Right" Zuko answered.

The girl opened her eyes.

_It's not her, _Zuko thought, _this girl has olive eyes. But still…_

The girl sat up straight, with a frightened but angry look on her face.

"Where am I?" she demanded, "And who are you?"

Zuko looked at her face. "You are in the Earth kingdom. You drifted ashore, and now you are my prisoner." Khloé was stunned. Imprisoned, again. "No…" she sighed. "Now…" Zuko looked straight in her frightened eyes, "Who are _you_?" he asked. But this was to much for Khloé. With fury on her face she attacked Zuko and Iroh with a waterwhip with the water Iroh was boiling. As the hot water blinded them she ran back, heading for the sea. At least she would have more water there.

Zuko was blinded by the hot water for a second. "Aarg!" He screamed. Then he saw the girl running away. He followed her, unleashing fireblasts at her.

As Khloé run she had to watch out not to be hit by the fire from that creep. Then she reached the sea. She blocked his attack by using the water as a shield. Zuko kept firing at her, and she had to keep blocking.

_She is strong, _Zuko thought, _but I am stronger!_

_Flashback_

"_No, he's my friend, I'm perfectly capable of protecting him", Katara said. "Well, aren't you a big girl now?" Zuko's voice said. "No!" Katara turned around. "Yes" Zuko said. "Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you." They started to fight, Zuko fired at Katara, but she kept blocking him. Katara shot a splash of water towards Zuko, and blasted him on his face. "I see you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to loose to you." he said, as he got up. He fired again, but Katara shot him against the wall, freezing the water at his feet. She bended the water around Zuko, creating a ball of ice around him. "You little peasant, you've found a master, haven't you?" he said. He blow up the ice ball, and jumped out of it. Shooting fire at Katara, he came near her. They fought in a struggle, and he slammed his foot, with a fireblast against her, and grabbed the Avatars' collar. But then Katara bended a waterblast at him, throwing him against the wall. Bending the water up, and shooting Zuko in a huge mountain of water. She froze it. The prince was stuck. But then the sun came up. Zuko opened his eyes and with hot steam coming out of his nose he melted the ice away. He jumped down firing at Katara, who blocked it, but got hit against a post, and fell unconscious. As the smoke went away, Zuko stood with the Avatar in his hands. "You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun."_

_End of flashback_

The fight was repeating itself. Zuko fired, and Khloé blocked him. She smashed him against a tree, and created a ball of ice around him. "You foolish girl. You think you can escape, don't you?" Zuko asked, blowing up the ball. He fired at Khloé, and she fired back. He came near her, and they had a short face to face moment. Then Khloé wanted to create a huge wave, but Zuko was quicker, and he fired right into her unprotected stomach. The girl fell. Zuko won. He took the girl back to Iroh, and Zuko tied her up. While the girl was still unconscious, Iroh asked Zuko: "Why do you keep her? She isn't one of the Avatars' friends." On which Zuko answered: "I know, but I bet she can tell us more about them…" And they looked to the girls' face.

_The Avatars' camp…_

"Katara!" Sokka yelled. "Why did you throw our food away? I'm hungry!" "I threw it away because it was all rotten and dirty, you moron! You didn't seriously planned on eating something like that?" Katara yelled at him back. "Well, if I have to choose between eating rotten food, and starving to death, then YES! But unfortunately I can't because YOU threw the food AWAY!" "Well, I'm sorry, your highness," Katara said with a sarcastic voice, "I forgot that you were a BOTTMLES PITT!"

Toph laughed when she heard the two screaming, but Aang decided to stop them before they would kill each other. "Guys, stop it!" he said. "Sokka, that food was rotten, so it was worthless, and Katara, you could have told someone you threw all the food away, okay? Can we continue now?" "Okay… I'm sorry Aang, sorry Sokka." Katara said. "I guess.." Sokka murmured. But then he panicked, "But WHAT are we going to EAT? Where are we going to get FOOD?" "I'm sure we will find you something anytime soon Sokka." Aang comforted him. But Sokka wasn't. "HOW? We're flying around on a giant bison, with nothing in front of us than water, water, water and…" and then he saw it. "LAND!" "Where?" Toph asked. "There!" Sokka screamed. Katara and Aang saw it too now. "It's on our left!" Aang steered Appa in the direction of land. "Finally, we've been flying for two days straight now,-" but Katara was cut off by Toph. "Land, sweet, soft, solid land!" "And where land is, is… FOOD!" Sokka was practically dribbling at the thought of food. Appa landed on a beach, and the four of them jumped off. Momo flew away, looking for some berries. He found a bush filled with purple/red berries, and started to eat. He didn't know he was being watched.

**End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Free?

_For the record; I don't own Avatar the last airbender (if I just could). It's just a fanfic. But I like it _

**Chapter 1: Free?**

_Prison of the Fire nation…_  
In a great hall on a prison island… an army of Fire nation is having a party. With a lot of food and drinks. No one notices, that outside, a girl is sneaking out of the prison. Quietly she walks through the hall, looking for the way out. Then she spots a tap. Her brown eyes flickered.

"Finally…" she whispers, "Water!"

She bends some water out of the tap, and freezes it on the chain which is tied around her ankle. In one move she slams her foot against the wall, and the chain breaks.

"Almost free."

She continues her way out. Left, right, another right, no, dead and, back, left, left, right, and there is a door. The way out? The girl tries to open the door.

"Oh no, it's locked! Where is the key?"

She looks around, and discovers a hook in the wall, with… the key! She opens the door, and finds herself standing outside. Carefully she walks in the shade of the outer wall of the prison. Quietly, so the guards won't hear her.

"The sea, water… We're free!"

She starts to bend the water against the wall, and freezes it. Then breaks it. A piece of the wall breaks it, creating a tiny hole. She continues freezing and the hole grows bigger. When she stops the hole is big enough to let the people pass through. A large group of prisoners is escaping through the hole, one by one. The girl freezes all their chains and the people break free. Then they crawl to the nearest bushes, trying not to be seen by the guards. When they are safe from the Fire nation army, they start running. They arrive in a harbour, and they climb in a boat. The girl starts to bend the water, and soon they're sailing away.  
"Lets go home!" she shouts, and everyone yells with her, "FREEDOM"

_The Avatar's camp…_

It's late at night. Katara suddenly wakes up. She feels at her necklace…

"Mom…" she whispers.

She crawls out of her sleeping bag and walks to the river. She sits on a rock, and stares at the water. Suddenly she hears a sound, she looks around. Then Toph comes out of the bushes behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Toph asks. "Just… I'm… I had a bad dream" Katara explains. "Oh…do you want to talk about it?" "Well…" Katara sighs, "It's just that, I miss my family." "I understand," says Toph with a sad look on her face, "I sometimes miss my home too." Katara puts her arm around her. Toph turns away. "It's not like I don't like it with you, I just miss her." "I understand what you mean, but still, it's good that you agreed on teaching Aang earthbending. He's getting pretty good at it. And now he only has to learn firebending. And summer didn't even start yet! Thanks to you."

_She only tries to comfort me,_ Toph thought, _I still miss them, but Katara is doing her best._ "Thanks, Katara" "You're welcome"

And together they walked back to the camp.

_The Prisoners' boat…_

The girl was staring to the sky. Clouds were growing bigger and bigger, and the blue sky disappeared. The girl turned around to the other people on the boat.  
"There's going to be a storm… and by the looks of this, I'd say it's a big one. All the elders and the children go hide under the deck. I need the rest of you to help me. We've got to get this boat safe!"

The people did what se said. One woman went to the girl.  
"What is your plan Khloé?" she asked the girl.  
"We must get in the eye of the storm to be safe. It's going to be dangerous to come there. But then we're safe. Myari," she turned over to the woman, "If anything happens to me, you must go on. I know I'm the only waterbender here, but you have to get everyone home. That is the goal. I can save myself. So if I don't make it…" She turned away and looked to the storm in front of them, "bring the people back home… to the South Pole!"

Myari nodded. The boat sailed into the storm. And then the trouble started. Heavy rain fell. As the refugees were doing their best to keep the water out of the boat. Khloé bended the waves as best as she could so that they would get to the eye of the storm save. But then lightning stroke. As it hit the pole of the boat. The sails fell. Together with the pole. And it fell… right on Khloé! She was swept overboard, just as they were nearing the eye. She tried to get on the ship again, but the pole stroke her head, and she fell unconscious.

_Zuko and Iroh…_

Zuko woke up, as the first sunrays touched his face. He sat straight up, his uncle was still sleeping. Zuko decided to take a walk. Iroh would probably be up when he was back. He walked on a little path, heading for the beach. When he came there he sat on a rock. He looked out over the sea. Suddenly he saw something nearing him. A little black dot in the giant blue. When it came near the beach, Zuko saw that it was a…  
"A girl! There's a girl in the water!"

The girl drifted ashore, and Zuko pulled her out of the water. He took a good look at the girl. Then a look flashed over his face.  
_Is it possible? But what is she doing here? And where is…  
_"The Avatar." Zuko murmured. He took the girl up, throwing her over his shoulder. He walked back to the camp, where is uncle was already pouring a cup of tea.  
"Ah, there you are…" He saw Zuko had a girl over his shoulder. "Who is that?" Iroh asked him. "I found her," Zuko explained. "She drifted ashore as I was taking a walk." He laid the girl down. Then it hit Iroh. "Aaah, I see. She looks exactly as one of the Avatars' friends." He said. "Right" Zuko answered.

The girl opened her eyes.

_It's not her, _Zuko thought, _this girl has brown eyes. But still…_

The girl sat up straight, with a frightened but angry look on her face.

"Where am I?" she demanded, "And who are you?"

Zuko looked at her face. "You are in the Earth kingdom. You drifted ashore, and now you are my prisoner." Khloé was stunned. Imprisoned, again. "No…" she sighed. "Now…" Zuko looked straight in her frightened eyes, "Who are _you_?" he asked. But this was to much for Khloé. With fury on her face she attacked Zuko and Iroh with a waterwhip with the water Iroh was boiling. As the hot water blinded them she ran back, heading for the sea. At least she would have more water there.

Zuko was blinded by the hot water for a second. "Aarg!" He screamed. Then he saw the girl running away. He followed her, unleashing fireblasts at her.

As Khloé run she had to watch out not to be hit by the fire from that creep. Then she reached the sea. She blocked his attack by using the water as a shield. Zuko kept firing at her, and she had to keep blocking.

_She is strong, _Zuko thought, _but I am stronger!_

_Flashback_

"_No, he's my friend, I'm perfectly capable of protecting him", Katara said. "Well, aren't you a big girl now?" Zuko's voice said. "No!" Katara turned around. "Yes" Zuko said. "Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you." They started to fight, Zuko fired at Katara, but she kept blocking him. Katara shot a splash of water towards Zuko, and blasted him on his face. "I see you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to loose to you." he said, as he got up. He fired again, but Katara shot him against the wall, freezing the water at his feet. She bended the water around Zuko, creating a ball of ice around him. "You little peasant, you've found a master, haven't you?" he said. He blow up the ice ball, and jumped out of it. Shooting fire at Katara, he came near her. They fought in a struggle, and he slammed his foot, with a fireblast against her, and grabbed the Avatars' collar. But then Katara bended a waterblast at him, throwing him against the wall. Bending the water up, and shooting Zuko in a huge mountain of water. She froze it. The prince was stuck. But then the sun came up. Zuko opened his eyes and with hot steam coming out of his nose he melted the ice away. He jumped down firing at Katara, who blocked it, but got hit against a post, and fell unconscious. As the smoke went away, Zuko stood with the Avatar in his hands. "You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun."_

_End of flashback_

The fight was repeating itself. Zuko fired, and Khloé blocked him. She smashed him against a tree, and created a ball of ice around him. "You foolish girl. You think you can escape, don't you?" Zuko asked, blowing up the ball. He fired at Khloé, and she fired back. He came near her, and they had a short face to face moment. Then Khloé wanted to create a huge wave, but Zuko was quicker, and he fired right into her unprotected stomach. The girl fell. Zuko won. He took the girl back to Iroh, and Zuko tied her up. While the girl was still unconscious, Iroh asked Zuko: "Why do you keep her? She isn't one of the Avatars' friends." On which Zuko answered: "I know, but I bet she can tell us more about them…" And they looked to the girls' face.

_The Avatars' camp…_

"Katara!" Sokka yelled. "Why did you throw our food away? I'm hungry!" "I threw it away because it was all rotten and dirty, you moron! You didn't seriously planned on eating something like that?" Katara yelled at him back. "Well, if I have to choose between eating rotten food, and starving to death, then YES! But unfortunately I can't because YOU threw the food AWAY!" "Well, I'm sorry, your highness," Katara said with a sarcastic voice, "I forgot that you were a BOTTMLES PITT!"

Toph laughed when she heard the two screaming, but Aang decided to stop them before they would kill each other. "Guys, stop it!" he said. "Sokka, that food was rotten, so it was worthless, and Katara, you could have told someone you threw all the food away, okay? Can we continue now?" "Okay… I'm sorry Aang, sorry Sokka." Katara said. "I guess.." Sokka murmured. But then he panicked, "But WHAT are we going to EAT? Where are we going to get FOOD?" "I'm sure we will find you something anytime soon Sokka." Aang comforted him. But Sokka wasn't. "HOW? We're flying around on a giant bison, with nothing in front of us than water, water, water and…" and then he saw it. "LAND!" "Where?" Toph asked. "There!" Sokka screamed. Katara and Aang saw it too now. "It's on our left!" Aang steered Appa in the direction of land. "Finally, we've been flying for two days straight now,-" but Katara was cut off by Toph. "Land, sweet, soft, solid land!" "And where land is, is… FOOD!" Sokka was practically dribbling at the thought of food. Appa landed on a beach, and the four of them jumped off. Momo flew away, looking for some berries. He found a bush filled with purple/red berries, and started to eat. He didn't know he was being watched.

**End of chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting again

_I don't own Avatar the last airbender, it all belongs in the hands of Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko._

**Chapter 2: Meeting again.**

_Zuko and Iroh…_

The girl was still sleeping. She was laid with her head on a small pile of soft clothes and she had a bandage on her stomach, on the place where Zuko hit her. Iroh was drinking tea, while Zuko was watching the girl.

"She will probably be hungry when she wakes up." Iroh said. "And actually, I'm kinda hungry too." And his stomach roared. "Then why don't you go and get some food?" Zuko sneered. "I'm drinking my tea! And would you really let an old man go hunting in the woods alone?" Iroh protested. "You are the one that wants food. So if you're so hungry, why don't you go and get it?" Zuko wasn't in one of his best moods. Iroh murmured, "Okay, I'll go and collect some berries." He stood up, and walked away. He was looking for some berries when he heard something in the bushes. He went over to take a look, and there he saw a flying lemur. "A lemur! The Avatar must be near!" He said, and he rushed back to Zuko.  
Zuko was just pouring himself some water, as Iroh came back. "Zuko, I have big news." He said. "What, you found a tea-tree?" Zuko answered sarcastically. "No Zuko, I saw a lemur. I think the Avatars'. He must be near." Zuko immediately stood up straight. He took his stuff and told his uncle, "You watch that girl. I'll go and find them." And he walked away.

_The Avatars' camp…_

The four travellers sat around a campfire, eating some fruits and nuts they found. "This is a nice place." Katara said. "How long are we planning to stay here?" she turned over to Aang. "I don't know." He answered. "But we can't stay for long. The eclipse is only a few months away, and we still have to find Jeong-Jeong somewhere." Katara nodded. "Bwut, we can zzzday aleasd util we found a plopel town wherewe can fwind wa normawl fwoodstore," Sokka swallowed his food "right?" Katara looked at him. "Please, try not to talk like that, it's gross." She said. "Like what?" was the answer. "With your mouth full! It looks disgusting!" She yelled. "Glad I can't see that." Toph said. Momo came flying. "Momo!" Aang yelled. "Finally. Where were you buddy? Looking for some food?" And Momo started to play with Aang. Then Toph yawned. "Gee, I'm really really tired. C'mon, let's get some sleep." "Good idea." Aang agreed. "We'll see what we do tomorrow." And as Sokka ate his mouth full for the last time that day, they all went to set up their tents.

_Zuko…_

Zuko walked in the woods, looking for a sign of life, with a small flame in his hand. He looked around, but it was deadly quiet. He looked up to the sky, between the roof of leaves from all the trees. Then he saw a small black line. Smoke. _There's a fire there. _He thought. He headed towards the fire. And yes. There on the beach, with a camfire was… "The Avatar." Zuko whispered. He hid in the trees, ready to attack at the best moment. Finally, they all went to sleep. And Zuko grabbed his chance. He sneaked to the tent the Avatar was in, but suddenly he was hit by a rock. The little earthbender girl stood right behind him. "Gotcha!" she said. Zuko started firing at her, but she simply stopped him, by some simple moves. In their tents, Katara, Sokka and Aang woke up. When they came outside, Zuko was standing there, fighting Toph…

_Iroh and Khloé…_

Khloé woke up. The face of an old man was hanging above her. She wanted to sit up straight, but she quickly lay back down when she felt a heavy pain in her stomach. The man poured her a cup of tea. "Here," he said, "Drink this, it'll make you feel better." Thankfully Khloé took the cup, and drank the tea. "Thank you" she said with a weak voice. "Sir, what… where… how… how do I come here?" she asked him. The man smiled. "I don't know exactly, but my nephew found you on the beach. He said you drifted ashore. He took you here, as his prisoner. When you woke up, and he told you that, you attacked us, and ran away. You had a fight, and he hit you in your stomach with a fireball." Khloé nodded, she remembered. "Can I… can I please, have some… some cold water?" she asked. The man poured a cup of water and gave it to her. But she didn't drink it. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Iroh. I… I used to be a general in the Fire nations' army." "Ah, the famous Dragon of the West." Khloé said, while she bended the water to one of her hands. She unleashed her bandage, and placed her hand with the water on the wound. Then she healed it. "You're a very gifted waterbender I see" Iroh said. Khloé was finished and sat up straight. The wound was gone. She smiled. "I know, not much waterbenders have this ability." She sighed. "Sir, why… why the hell ,excuse me for my words, am I you prisoner? Where am I useful for, for you guys? I just, I don't understand…" Iroh looked at the girl. "I don't know…" he looked sad "I think that my nephew sees hope in you. See, he's not just a firebender. He… he has to capture the Avatar."

_The Avatars' camp…_

Zuko fought the little earthbender, while the others woke up. _No! _He thought. His plan didn't work out as he hoped it did. "Quick!" Katara shouted. "Get everything on Appa! We've got to move!" Zuko tried to stop them, but with the four of them against him, he had no chance, except for going back. "He's gone, what a relief." Sokka said. "But we're not done with him. He'll probably follow us." Aang said to him. "So, we better leave now!" Katara said. "Quick!" They all got on Appa and they flew away. Katara looked down. No sight of Zuko anymore. She sighed. _I hope we can hold up long enough…_

_Zuko, Iroh and Khloé…_

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted. "We've got to hurry! The monk is near, and he's going away. We have to follow them!" then he saw the girl was healed, and untied. "Uncle, why is she untied?" He shouted. Zuko immediately grabbed the rope, and tied Khloé up. "Relax Zuko, we were just drinking some tea." He said. "Oh, yes, and she healed herself. "Whát? She can heal?" Zuko yelled even harder. "Yes, I can." The girl said. Looking angry to him. Zuko looked at her for a moment. But then he remembered the Avatar escaping. "Uncle we've got to go NOW!" He started packing. "How are we taking her then? We only have 2 ostrich horses." Iroh asked "I'll take her." Zuko answered. He started to pack the stuff on the ostrich horses. Iroh went to help him. "Great, when you think you can finally return home, you get swept overboard and end up being a prisoner of an old man, his psycho nephew, and two ostrich horses." Khloé muttered in herself. Then Zuko lifted her up one of the ostrich horses. "Get your freakin' hands of me, you jerk!" Khloé tried to hit Zuko, but he grabbed her tight, and put her on the horse. Then he climbed on too, waiting for Iroh to come. "Uncle, what's taking you so long, come on!" Zuko shouted. "But I've got to pack my tea! I can't leave without my tea!" Iroh said. Khloé tried to look up as the two of them discussed the importance of tea. Then Zuko said; "Uncle, if you aren't ready in 2 minutes, I'll leave without you! The Avatar is close now, and I've got to follow him to get him." _The Avatar… _Khloé's eyes widened.

_The Avatars' camp_

"Come on Momo, give it back!" Sokka yelled at the lemur. Momo had took Sokka's boomerang, and was playing with the weapon now. Sokka tried to grab it, but Momo was too quick for him. He jumped on the edge of the saddle, as Sokka tried to grab the boomerang. But he missed, and Momo jumped of Appa, and flew down. "That stupid lemur has my boomerang!" Sokka shouted. "My dear boomerang… What will happen to it now?" "Chill Sokka," Aang said, he sat on Appa's neck. "Momo just wants to play with it. I'm sure you'll get it back okay?" "Sure…" Sokka didn't believe him. Meanwhile, Katara was sewing a hole in her robe. It burned in there when Zuko was attacking them. But she prevented the robe from getting entirely burned, by splashing some water over it. She looked at Toph. She remembered the talk the two of them had, a few nights ago. "Toph…" she started. Toph turned her face to her. "Can I ask you something?" Katara asked her careful. Toph nodded "Yeah, sure. What's up?" "Well, I don't really know, but something is bothering me, you know. Do you remember that talk we had a few nights ago?" Toph looked at her, with a sharp look on her face. "What are you talking about?" She snapped. Katara looked at her, surprised by this sudden anger. Did she say something wrong? She looked away, confused. "Never mind." She said to Toph. Katara looked out over the land they were flying over now. She touched her necklace.

_I miss her. I miss her so much. What happened? _She wondered.

_Flashback_

_An eight year old Katara was playing in the snow. She tried to bend the water. But it didn't work. All the could do was lift the snow up a couple of inches, and then it fell down again. Frustrated she tried again. And again. "Stupid water! Why won't you go up?" she shouted at the snow. Tears filled her eyes. Her mother came outside one of the snow huts. She saw Katara, crying in the snow. "Baby what is wrong?" she asked. "It's the snow! I'm standing here so long, but the harder I try, the harder the snow won't listen." Her mother hugged her tight. "I will never become a good waterbender like this!" She cried. Her mother looked into her eyes. "Don't say it like that! Of course you will! You just begun! You can't expect it to go just perfect. You just need to practice a bit longer. And listen to me, I know that one day, you'll be a great waterbender." "Thank you mom." Katara said, and she hugged her. "Now come on. Diner is waiting for you." The stepped into their snow hut. On the table, there already was a bowl of soup. Her father was already sitting there. Just as Sokka and… a little girl who looked just as the little Katara. Only her eyes were olive…_

_End of Flashback._

Sokka looked at Katara, noticing that she looked sad. "Hey," he sat next to her. "What's wrong? Why are you looking so upset?" Katara looked at him. "It's nothing she said." Wiping a small tear out of the corner of her eye. "Come on, that's not true. Listen, I'm your brother, you can tell me. What's wrong?" Sokka looked into her eyes. Katara looked away. "I just. I guess I just feel a bit ill. I'm having a headache." "As long as we don't have to put some frozen frogs in your mouth, I'm fine with it." Sokka tried to cheer her up. Katara faked a smile, so he would think she was all right. But she wasn't. She looked down to the woods. "I hope Zuko didn't follow us." Aang said, following her look. "Well if he tries, I'll jump in and beat him again." Toph said. "That reminds me, Aang, we are going to have to land somewhere tomorrow. I want to teach you a new earthbending skill. A higher level one." "You do? Oh yeah! That's great!'' Aang cheered. "Great, if you just don't squish me again while trying." Sokka said, rubbing his head. "Scared, hunterboy?" Toph teased him. "Me? Scared? I don't think so! I'm the greatest hunter of the South Pole! Who do you think you're talking too?" Toph laughed at him. "You're the greatest hunter? Haha! That's a good one!" Katara started to tease Sokka too. "Yes Sokka, since when have you became the greatest hunter?" Sokka looked at her. "Since always!" He started to show off how good he was by doing some moves. But then Momo flew back, throwing the boomerang back at Sokka, which hit his head. Toph and Katara couldn't stop laughing anymore. "Oh, my apologies, Sokka the Great Hunter." Katara laughed. And as they flew off to the half full moon, their laughter filled the night sky.

**End of chapter.**


End file.
